clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 40
Pin Tracker - Skins -- Where is it? Hello dude, it's me again. So, time ago, I gave you an idea for an EPF Tracker Skin, and you answered me telling me that you'd "add it right awaty (you must have meant away, so it'd be right away)" but I just checked the page, and instead of adding mine, you added JWPengie's one! What happened to my, according to you, "great idea!"? Well, please try to answer me, although if you don't or don't want to, I'll understand... Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega) Over and Out (talk) 19:21, November 12, 2013 (UTC) (You admins don't have time for us normal people...) Come on chat Hi P-P, Please can you come on chat. Thanks, Cap123 (Talk) 14:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC) user page HI! It says my user page is protected all though I have only 37 percent edits on my user page can you or if there is a way I can unlock it? 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 20:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) user page (cont.) I forgot that my username is User:6reatPumpk1ns sorry and thanks for the help. 6reatPumpk1ns (talk) 20:24, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think i understand the purpose of your message correctly. Can you be more specific please? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Size SOS! Hi. Ifellfromgel here. I wan't to create myself a really cool icon but I don't know the exact image length and width on CpW... please tell me!! Ifellfromgel (talk) 17:36, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Idea? Hi P-P, I have this idea called "Item of the Month" for the wiki. I should start this on a Vote Page. What do you think? Mariocart25 05:24, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Penguin of the Day -> Week Hey P-P, Club Penguin has recently changed Penguin of the Day to Penguin of the Week (as announced here). What do you think, should we move the page Penguin of the Day to Penguin of the Week, or should we create a brand new page called Penguin of the Week? (the first one seems more logical to me but I'm not entirely sure which one I should do :P) Kallie Jo (talk) 20:48, November 15, 2013 (UTC) POTM Can I nominate JWPengie for POTM? Thanks. :) The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) User page deletion Hi P-P, I noticed that Omegasonic2000 has created three user pages for a user that does not exist. They are User:Agent Omega X, User:Omegasonic2000's Secret Agent Files, and User:Omegasonic200's Secret Agent Files/Secret Agent Files. Now, I have moved all of the content of these pages to two different sub pages for Omegasonic2000 since I assume that he does not know that this is what should be done in these sort of cases. Thanks. Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 16:23, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Color this peng brown QUICK! http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Penguin_Style_February_2011_Penguins_at_Work_penguin.png 19:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) sockpuppet plz block User:Earthing. he's making lots of sockpuppet! his sock is User:Exrate User:Exrate Bot User:EarthingPOTD User:Earthing bot Penguin44eve (talk) 06:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Hello P-P! Nice to talk in your talk page :D Anyway, a guy named Bubbles6633 keeps vandalizing pages. Can you block him please? Thanks, BluePuffle470 (talk) 07:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) SWF Help Hi P-P, I want to upload SWF Files liek here, Twitter, or my wikis. But I want to use SWF Modify. Well it wonr let me use it as in this image. Can you help fix this probelm? [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] <--- My first pin 07:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Large images for app icons Hey P-P, I was wondering, how did you get this picture in such a high resolution? I must know. :3 Kallie Jo (talk) 00:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Candy Cane Scarf Hi P-P, Can I have a cutout of the Candy Cane Scarf on the Series 2 Treasure Book please? Thanks. [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] <--- My first pin 05:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Penguin44eve Spam Hi P-P, Penguin44eve committed an offence under the Club Penguin Wiki Policy. Here is proof: http://prntscr.com/257hxz Sugar wishes a very happy ANNIVERSARY!! 10:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Kat is Moderator and with Proof Hello P-P. I just recently found a new moderator. He replies to many comments on the What's New Blog. Here is a picture for proof: http://prntscr.com/25d6k0 The post I found it from is from the My Penguin coming into Android post http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2013/11/android when he replied to a penguin named lily8936 Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| '''OMG!' ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| CHOCOLATE ]] November 19, 2013 Player Card template Hi PP. I was just curios to see if you'd give me permission to copy the Player Card template to the "new wiki", because i'd really like to see my current penguin over there :P I promise it wouldn't be used on famous penguin articles or anything, and I don't think it'd be used for moderators without your (wikian) permission. CK Need help? 12:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Licensed Video Swap Hola, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Community Development team. Recently our Special:LicensedVideoSwap tool has been updated with a list of new content for your wiki. For more information on this, please view here. If you would like assistance in swapping these videos, feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 (talk) 19:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for this information :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Santa Hello Agent Penguin-Pal, After Operation: Puffle, mind adding this image to the Home page? Knthnx. Mariocart[[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'25']] 20:06, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Sure. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:25, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Twinkie Hello there, I'd like to report Twinkie for insulting me and being rude in the chat. He called me an "annoying little kid," as you can see in the chat logs at 14:51. It seems he got mad at me for correcting a typo he made. Also, when he entered the chat, he started pointlessly pinging me (14:30), and flooding my PM (File:Twinkie flood.png). Please do something about this. Thank you, 15:04, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi again, Can you come on the chat please? It's something important. 16:21, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hello Penguin-Pal. I understand you have demoted me for 24 hours. I'm okay with this. I know I shouldn't have done what I did. I promise I will not do this again in the future. ICECREAM!!!! 18:22, November 22, 2013 (UTC) May I you a question? Hi P-P, May I have yet another cutout of this penguin without the Glasses and Wig? knthx. 20:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and its from here. : 20:36, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban Hello, I was banned from the chat because I lied about my age. I said jokingly I was 12, and then Sharkbate banned me. I actually am 13, believe it or not, and would like to be unbanned. This has been a very big inconviencince. -Berry 03:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) MainSpace Edit Counts Hey Penguin Pal, I was looking on the voting policy, and I was thinking of voting for Article of the month. Although one of the rules are that I have to have 50 main space edits. I wasn't sure what this meant. I was wondering how many I have, and are the one's that say (Main) mainspace edit counts (on http://prntscr.com/26450c) and, how do I earn mainspace edit counts? What do I need to earn? Feel free to message me back on my talk page with the answer. Thanking you very much. :) Come say hello to me on the CP Wiki chat! User:Troy56021CP User_talk:Troy56021CP 07:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mainspace Edit Counts Fabulous, thank you P-P. Also, just one question, once I get 50+ userspace likes, will I need to speak to an admin before I vote for permission, or can I just vote for article of the month etc.. Thanks. Come say hello to me on the CP Wiki chat! User:Troy56021CP User_talk:Troy56021CP 08:01, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Transparent Image Please can you make the penguin in this picture transparent? Tanks! Cheese is so awesome and cool and awesome and cool and so on Hey P-P! I needed you to delete two blogs for me: *User blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Twelve Puffles Of Christmas (Episode 4 Prologue) *User blog:JWPengie/JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Twelve Puffles Of Christmas (Episode 4 Part 1) Thank you! JWPengie is a now! :D |-|.= LOL |-|.= P.S. Me no B-crat! :P ~~~~ :Done. 12:36, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok thanks 12:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::This has been a quick signature swap :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:46, November 23, 2013 (UTC) meow Hi P-P, How do you get SWF Cutouts from the older Treasure Books (Not Series 1, 2, 3, 19) But 4-18. I need to know, I want to make cutouts on them and P.S how do you make some images big? Like this one. Yes, I used SWF Modify and Krust SWF Render. Mariocart25''' 17:14, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Color 19:20, November 23, 2013 (UTC)